Mujer de piedra
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Hasta la roca más dura se orada con el tiempo. .: Este fic participa en el Reto #1 del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio :.


**D** isclaimer: Big Hero 6 © Disney-Marvel.

 **One-Shot.** **P** alabras: 1.825

 **A** dvertencias: Uso de algunos nombres del cómic. Gogo!OoC, ¿ya que su actitud está más basada en el cómic que en la película? No sé, pero está medio así a menos que sean de "malas palabras" -ni tanto- como yo (?) Hay dos headcanon por ahí y final abierto como siempre. Y ya saben, si no digo que hay parajes es porque no las hay.

* * *

 **M** UJER **D** E **P** IEDRA

* * *

El hecho es que Gogo no es muy demostrativa. Es una verdad puesta a prueba y comprobada por todos los que la conocen, como también por quienes no lo hacen, aquellos que apenas se cruzan con ella.

Gogo posee un temperamento fuerte, impasible, pero fácilmente volátil.

No es que ella pretenda esconder sus sentimientos aparentando frialdad e indiferencia, realmente se trata de un estado natural que tiene.

Una actitud que le sirve bastante en el lugar que se encuentra.

Es que su carácter, con el paso del tiempo y las circunstancias vividas, se había formado así como un escudo a su alrededor. Es una realidad de la que estaba totalmente conciente.

Ella está armada con los escrúpulos suficientes como para no temer a lo que acontece, a lo que le depare el destino, la suerte o el karma. Sin embargo, también es una mujer de iniciativa y esa tarde, cuando se aburre, no ve más opción que recurrir al último lugar al que antes no había querido pisar ni por ordenanza.

La sala no es amplia, sino pequeña, poco higiénica y apenas ordenada. Las paredes tienen grietas, las esquinas presentan manchas de humedad por la mala construcción y las ventanas están lo suficientemente arriba como para que el sol se cuele de formas dispares.

Jamás le ha parecido un buen lugar, en realidad le gusta bromear consigo misma al comparar el recinto con el interior de una iglesia. Porque en ambos está la similitud de personas pretendiendo expiar culpas, tal como una persona creyendo tener el poder de perdonarlas.

En el interior de la prisión nada pasa desapercibido, no debe, pues ante el más mínimo descuido puede ocurrir el máximo incidente. Es por eso que conoce a la mujer que le da la bienvenida con una sonrisa que, a Gogo le pesa, sabe no borrará con un puñetazo.

La mujer es joven, menor que ella, se llama Aiko Miyazaki y tiene una propuesta que hacerle. Un pedido de cambio que le ofrece a todos a quienes le ha brindado una clase.

Tras la negociación, consigue un abogado; un mes después su solicitud de libertad condicional es aceptada.

.

.

.

Conseguir dinero no es fácil; y es peor para una persona que acaba de salir de la cárcel. Abrir una cuenta bancaria con antecedentes penales es una espada de dos filos hecha de papel, e incluso ese material arde más al cortarse que el metal de verdad.

Dormir entre los arbustos del parque es una opción imposible considerando las lluvias que frecuentan su nueva ciudad y si no quiere que sus pulmones enfermen, más por el agua que por la nicotina -que desde hace dos meses ha acostumbrado a inhalar-, requiere urgente otra alternativa para descansar.

Un techo basta para iniciar, e intercambio de cuerpo por dinero es algo a lo que estuvo acostumbrada anteriormente, cuando ni tenía una reja por puerta y una celda por habitación.

Al salir del callejón oscuro, se frota las manos debido al clima ventoso que la enfría… y por haber chocado nudillos con la nariz de ese hombre que no quería dejarla marchar.

.

.

Como no le agrada aparentar, no se toma la molestia de inventar una excusa salvavidas al momento en que le preguntan de dónde viene. Pero al parecer, la chica rubia sentada detrás se preocupa por su situación social -antisocial- , ya que contestar por ella.

A Gogo le da pereza corregir, ya que supone que si le interesara un ápice, su persona, le habría preguntado directamente. Él sólo trata de ser cortés.

-Hasta ahora no he visitado Corea. Un gusto, soy…

-¡Hey, Wasabi!

Esa voz que interrumpe al grandote hace que Gogo aproveche la distracción, aunque tampoco es que le incomodaría mostrarse mal educada al rechazar un gesto de bienvenida. Apoya el codo en la mesa, muerde la punta de su bolígrafo y putea mentalmente que el encargado de curso no sea una mujer.

Nunca se ha llevado bien con los hombres, sin importar la edad de ella o ellos.

.

.

A penas logra un receso, aleja su persona de cualquier ser viviente que pueda moverse. Los árboles de Sakura pierden pétalos y le resulta irritante que su cabello sea el punto de caída. No obstante, es mejor que fumar en la zona permitida de un buffet. Aspirar el humo gris evita sentir el aroma de las flores, la naturaleza en sí, ese brillo de vida no artificial que le disgusta en sobremanera.

También porque la colilla cae al césped y no tiene que molestarse en que alguien justifique el por qué es perjudicial su acción.

Eso pensaba, hasta que la voz resonó a su costado.

\- No quiero sonar más cliché que cualquier comercial, propaganda, campaña o la misma cajetilla de donde sacaste eso; pero, ¿sabes que fumar…?

\- ¿Le hará mal a las plantas? Bueno, de algún modo se tienen que morir -fingió desconocimiento del punto a tratar, a pesar de que su tono ya había dado a entender una burla, mientras elevaba la barbilla para exhalar el contenido de modo desafiante.

 _Yo aspiro esto, tú trágate…_

\- Qué orgullosa.

No es sarcasmo, no es burla, no es sorpresa o temor. Es diversión destilando de su voz con una risa suave y corta, un agregado de alegría al ambiente. Por un segundo el conocimiento de esto la perturba pero no se inmuta.

Él aprovecha su silencio para seguir.

\- Eso te dará…

\- ¿Cáncer? -ella responde, todavía sin hacer esfuerzo de interesarse en quien intenta mostrarle lo nocivo de su hábito.

La voz masculina calla un momento, para luego aclararle en un balbuceo.

\- Iba a decir: Enfisema Pulmonar.

 _No, no iba a decirlo. Lo cambió a último momento._

\- Ah, una acumulación de aire en los órganos.

-En realidad… una dilatación de los alvéolos o la destrucción de sus paredes –ella alzó la ceja, forzándolo a explicarse mejor-. Eh… tejido. Tejido de tus pulmones.

-Cáncer -ella simplificó.

-No, no es lo mismo -él rió por su testarudez y la irritó-. Bueno, tal vez sea mejor presentarme ya que, según tu cara, te arruiné el día. Yo soy…

Su paciencia se harta de tanta palabrería, así que por el sentido contrario al pedazo de sitio donde el dueño de la voz está sentado -sobre la hierba-, y se adelanta para ir a tirar la boquilla del cigarrillo.

Tampoco odia tanto al medioambiente.

...O tal vez solo se quiere alejar de él.

.

.

Tiene la apariencia de un luchador de «peso pesado», la ropa de un jugador de golf y la voz de una mocosa de película de horror que está a punto de ser atacada.

O la tiene en los momentos en que ella hace una asquerosidad como morder la punta del bolígrafo, secarse el sudor de la frente con las muñequeras -aunque para eso sirven, dice que es poco higiénico- o, la más reciente, tomar sin permiso sus herramientas.

Le dicen Wasabi, y es la primera vez que ella está conforme de llamar a alguno de ese grupo de raros por su sobrenombre. Al hombre joven le fastidia y a ella le divierte molestarlo, la relaja sentarse a su lado en clase para probar su aguante y paciencia. Es divertido que de tipo duro solo tenga la pinta y la fuerza que no usa.

.

.

A veces se pregunta si habría tolerado tanto en la cárcel si ese tipo, Fred, hubiera sido su oficial encargado. Suerte que apenas es mayor de edad y no parece conocer nada del oficio, ni del lugar que los rodea. Le gusta la ciencia pero tal parece no tener la más mínima idea de lo teórico, ni lo técnico.

El chico es tan irritante, que incluso cree que el ácido sería menos molesto si lo tuviera en la piel, que estar en el laboratorio con él, su sofá y traje de mascota oloroso.

\- La mascota de la escuela ni siquiera es… lo que sea que él es -deja escapar, ofuscada y con un ardor en los ojos, característico pasado su hora normal de dormir.

No esperaba una contestación, mas al frotarse los párpados recibió una junto a un vaso de café humeante frente a su nariz. Le sorprendió, ya que nadie tendía a invadir su espacio de trabajo al conocer su carácter, con el paso de los días se habían sentido intimidados.

Gogo no es de mostrar buenos modales, pero la amabilidad de Honey Lemon le lleva a hacerlo.

\- Uh, gracias -le susurra cuando se da la vuelta y, aunque pensó que no la había escuchado, la chica alta no tardó en girar cabeza y brazo para mostrarle un signo de paz, aclarando que sí lo había hecho.

\- Soy un poderoso lagarto que escupe fuego –Fred acabó su aburrimiento caminando alrededor de los estudiantes que salían, apareciéndoles de pronto a los que apenas entraban y saltándoles de repente buscando asustarlos.

\- Es una ridícula lagartija que come insectos -negó, asqueada.

.

.

\- ¿De verdad eres de Corea?

Gogo interrumpe cada movimiento de su cuerpo al recibir la pregunta, quedando frente a las solturas del marco de bicicleta que arma. No se sube la máscara para tener mayor visibilidad de su interlocutor, además de que reconocería al único estudiante del SFIT que se empeña en llevar una gorra a donde quiera que vaya.

\- ¿Vas a decir que me veo, o no, coreana o alguna mierda parecida?

La expresión que pone por el insulto le hace creer a Gogo que la reprenderá con un «¡Por favor, lenguaje!», mas Tadashi trata de deshacerse de la incomodidad que le provoca el insulto y prosigue.

\- Mi padre era japonés y mi madre estadounidense. Todos piensan que por eso lo hago, pero si no apoyo los estereotipos es porque los considero injustos -él expresó quedamente, luego ofreció una sonrisa tensa-. Para mí es lo que para ti el sexismo.

\- ¿Y cuál es la razón del interés, Hamada? –no es que se haya apuntado el apellido, sino que de tanto ser resoplado con sentimientos amorosos -de las chicas que lo persiguen como moscas a los dulces… o a la basura- se le quedó grabado. Además es el del fallido intento del sermón sobre la salud.

\- Conocerte mejor.

Si no hubiera lo suficientemente conciente de que el avance de su trabajo debería presentarse al día siguiente, y que con la falta de precisión podría quemar de más la placa que rodeaba la rueda, se habría sido capaz de dejarse llevar por la impresión y acabado con la boquilla del soplete dándole a la zona ya pintada.

\- Perdón si mi pregunta te sonó ofensiva, no era mi intención.

Tadashi se da la vuelta e ingresa a su laboratorio para seguir trabajando.

Gogo se da cuenta de lo frustrante que le resulta verlo. Porque ya no puede sentirse incómoda con él presente.

En realidad, no puede sentirse incómoda con alguno de los cuatro.

* * *

 **N** otas de **H** ope's: Se los dije. Los headcanon fueron Gogo fumando, el otro fue… ¿Gogo no siendo coreana? No quise decir que sí lo es, o no lo es, para que quede como en el fandom. O sea, que elija quien quiera xD

Se aceptan comentarios, puteadas por que casi todos mis fics acaban igual o decirme que escribo como robot de nuevo. ¡Gracias por pasarse a leer!


End file.
